


【零薰】少爷与琴手

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: *提问箱点梗：想看执行任务战损的薰，零来救他（本来没有想法的但是突然就有灵感了 奇奇怪怪的设定*3k8 短打一发完，没头没脑 故事逻辑和细节描写也有很多bug，总之是个很无聊的小故事 看了别笑我（我写故事的能力太差了*爱情要素描写几乎没有 ooc警告*短篇摸鱼真爽啊——
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	【零薰】少爷与琴手

在薰因为失血而逐渐模糊不清、一阵阵发黑的视野里，他逐渐要看不清包厢天花板上雕花的吊顶和形状优美复古的吊灯。他今天原本乔装打扮成某位玩世不恭的花花公子、小少爷执行任务——他对这个人设提出了强烈抗议，但是却被一致认为这就是他本色出演，这使他郁闷不已。  
身上合身的条纹西装现在成了最大的束缚，加上失血脱力使他动弹不得，只能被压在包厢的沙发上反剪住双手。一把上膛的枪抵在他脑门上，也断绝了他反抗的可能性，薰闭上眼睛任凭摆布，一边说：“先生，您行行好——我真的只是参与拍卖会的无辜受害者啊？刚刚发生了骚乱，不知道什么人在火并，我被牵连进来才受伤的。”他说这话有相当充分的证据，搜身的人如果要搜他的西服内兜，还能掏出来参与拍卖会的邀请函，不过当然是提前做好的假身份。  
那人恶声恶气地说：“别废话了，拍卖会的资料芯片是你拿走了对吧？赶快交出来。”薰在混乱中被这个人劫持到了这个包间里，他把这间休息室的门反锁起来，然后就把自己控制住准备搜身。混乱是薰的同伴为了掩护他脱身才引发的，但是这件事看上去办得相当有大神晃牙过犹不及的行事风格，引发的混乱甚至把薰自己都牵连了进去。他在失血的轻微晕眩感中大脑飞快转动，把自己劫持走，但是反锁起来搜身，这绝对不是会场的安保人员会干出来的事，只能是别的一方势力想要趁机黑吃黑，坐享其成。  
薰嘴上还在不停地念叨：“您真的误会了——伤口好痛啊——能不能不要搜身，我可以打电话让我爸爸交赎金来赎我——”他也相当敬业，在这个时候还不忘贯彻自己娇生惯养小少爷的人设。那人明显不吃薰这套，把薰在沙发上捆了个结实，马上就要扒开他的西服外套开始搜身。这手段也太蹩脚了，薰不屑地想着。但是现在他暂时没有什么破局的办法，只能按兵不动等那人漏出马脚。被男人要扒衣服搜身，他只感觉自己浑身汗毛倒竖，鸡皮疙瘩落了一身。  
那人相当粗暴地拽开薰的西装外套，纽扣一下子飞出去落到一边，薰心疼了一下自己的镀银纽扣。这套衣服是他的个人私有物，穿上这身行头以后大家一看都觉得真是像模像样，顺便钦佩了一下提供假身份的天祥院的雄厚财力。当时天祥院倒是笑而不语地看着薰，薰只能没好气地瞪着他。——为什么像模像样，这本来就是他之前成人礼的时候家里给定制的西装。他不想暴露自己的真实身份，天祥院知道他的想法，也就乐得担下了这个“大方”的美名。  
现在这套西装沾了血，又被扯坏，真是倒霉透了。不仅西装不好清洗，缝补也没办法找到一样的布料和纽扣。薰正有些置身事外地思考着该怎么处理西装，没想到听到一声巨响。两个人扭过头去，发现原本反锁着的门在轰然巨响中被强行打开了。  
门倒下，露出不速之客站在门口的身影来。他慢慢收回脚，恢复了原本优雅的站姿——原来门是被强行踹开的。来人走进来，像是一片夜色飘进了房内。他一头黑发，还穿着一件黑色的长大衣，衣摆敞开露出里面黑色的西装，连衬衫都是黑色的。这样纯黑的打扮衬得他露出来的脸和脖子白得更加过分，在暖色的灯光下都显得一片雪白。走近了才发现，这人简直美得过分。除了身形修长挺拔，五官也如同古典画中描绘的美人一般引人注目，美得夺目而张扬，又美得充满了强烈的攻击性和侵略性。  
不速之客有些迷惑地凝视着在沙发上缠作一团的二人，说：“吾辈这是，打扰了你们的好事？”  
先不提这人怪力到一脚把锁上的门哐当踹开，走进来了才这么说是不是显得有些缺乏诚意；而且他明显误会了房里到底发生了什么。压在薰身上的劫持犯把枪口立刻掉转对准门口的那人，说：“你是谁？为什么要来这里？”  
薰听着这话，内心的白眼简直要翻到天上去。这种问话水平未免也太外行了，但是一手制住自己一手掉转枪口的反应还算不错。  
来人立刻有些慌张地说：“吾辈只是本来晚会邀请来的小提琴乐手而已，这本来也是给吾辈安排的休息室。刚刚吾辈拧了半天门发现打不开，外面又那么乱，很多奇怪的人都在掏枪对射……一着急就把门踹开了。”他为了彰显自己的诚意，举起双手，这才看到在他的确提了一个小提琴琴盒在手里，只是方才被大衣衣摆遮住了没有发现。  
来人的说法天衣无缝，他往房里面稍微又挪了一点——对准他的枪口也随着他的步伐移动，一边说：“先生，我不打扰你们要做什么……就让吾辈稍微避一下，行吗？吾辈只是想找个地方检查吾辈的宝贝小提琴……”他说着把琴盒放在了地上，要打开琴盒检查提琴有没有受到损伤。  
劫持薰的这人此刻好像真的相信了这个不速之客的说辞，虽然目前的情况有些脱线，但是并不干扰他的计划。毕竟薰已经被捆了个结实，只要搜身拿到东西，趁着混乱溜之大吉就行。他便把枪重新抵住薰的脑袋，然后把手伸进西装内侧的口袋里。  
你搜吧，反正把我脱光也搜不到你要的东西了。薰这么想着，把目光移向旁边那人。他不顾自己看上去颇为昂贵的黑大衣要拖在地上了，正背对着薰蹲下不知道在做什么，大概真的在检查提琴吧。  
薰听到那边传来的金属撞击声，忍不住笑了。他说：“先生——我还是好心提醒你一句，现在这种情况让别人背对你可是大忌啊？”与此同时，他提起自己没被绑住的一条腿，趁那人不注意，用力把他踹开。  
压制被解除了，薰保持着这种五花大绑的模样，勉强滚下沙发，摔在沙发和茶几中间的间隙的地上。  
那人没意料到薰受伤了还有这么大的力气，一下子被踹得翻过茶几摔在一边，枪也脱手了。他捡起枪爬起来，正想给薰的腿上再来一下，杜绝他乱动的可能，就发现另外一个黑洞洞的枪口对准了他。  
刚刚那位琴手现在站起身来，他英俊的脸上毫无表情，保持着优雅的姿势站在房门口。不过这一切都不是重点，他原本应该端着提琴的手里现在赫然正端着一把冲锋枪。看来提着的琴盒只是个摆设，里面装着的应该是拆开放在里面的冲锋枪零件。是他刚刚故意迷惑使那人放松警惕，争取到时间重新组装好了枪支。如今形势逆转，螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，更何况这个黄雀的火力实在过分足了，手枪相比专业的杀人机器，更像是个观赏的小玩具。  
琴手冷冷地说：“吾辈建议汝稍微离他远一些。冲锋枪的火力范围太大了。”  
薰躺在地上想，你快开火吧，我躺在沙发和茶几中间，这掩体简直安全的要命。  
仿佛就像听到了薰的话一样，下一秒震耳欲聋的枪声就响彻了这间休息室。薰现在看不到从琴手的枪口喷出的火舌，也看不到劫持他的人在这种程度的火力倾泻下会变成什么样子。他只是闭上眼睛，因为双手被绑住没办法捂住耳朵，忍耐着这过分震撼耳膜的枪声尽快过去。  
用冲锋枪来对付单独一个人本来就有些大材小用，因此并不需要很强烈的火力就够致人于死地。这阵轰鸣并没有持续很久，薰就听到了琴手把枪扔在一边掉在地毯上的声音。他走过来，把薰拖上沙发，解开绳索。  
伤口被带到了，薰倒吸一口凉气。琴手注意到了薰的反应，说：“汝受伤了？”说着就要去检查他的伤口在哪。  
薰说：“刚刚左边大腿中弹了。先不管这个，零君，这到底怎么回事？晃牙把事情办砸了？你刚刚又在搞什么，还得我配合你演戏？”  
零继续去摸薰的伤口，“后来的混乱不是晃牙引发的，有别的势力插手，事情超出预期了。而且汝失去联系，只能由吾辈出来收拾残局。”  
薰叹了口气，翻个身躲开零的动作，“我就知道……但是你为什么要扮得这么像模像样，还装成小提琴手？装成提琴手就算了，不能带别的枪吗？汤普森装在琴盒里面是够拉风的了，你耍帅了，还得我替你争取时间重新组装。”  
零有些无奈地说：“汝什么都没说就突然失联了，吾辈也不知道你这里到底是什么情况，只能做好两手准备。扮成琴手是为了方便混入会场，虽然现在看来的确没什么必要……而且万一汝被围困了，也只有冲锋枪这种火力压制能够解决问题啊。如果吾辈带的是别的什么枪，可能下场就会是那样子了。”  
说着，他示意了那横在一边不像样子的尸体。冲锋枪扫射过后实在是惨不忍睹，甚至连他背后的墙壁上都布满了弹孔。子弹自带的高热射入身体后就自动烧焦了皮肉，因此那人只是被打得稀烂，和一堆弹壳躺在一起，并没有很难看地流一地血。  
看到这人，零像是突然想起来什么一样，问：“薰君，你刚刚被搜身了？”  
薰懒洋洋地说：“是啊，不过他办事相当外行，我估计他搜不到东西在哪，就随便他了。被男人摸真的感觉很不好啊——心理阴影也能算工伤吗，零君？”  
零说：“汝回去安心养伤，别的问题吾辈来负责和天祥院君交涉。“他半开玩笑地问，“东西汝藏在哪了？莫非也要吾辈来搜身一回？”  
薰坐起来，把手指探进伤口里，稍微皱了下眉头，从伤口里面拔出来一片小小的密封体交给零：“就这个，你把它收好。我原本还正愁怎么拿好这东西，刚好中弹了，就把东西塞进伤口里了。“伤口原本已经有些止血了，现在又被重新撕开。血流出来，把原本血肉模糊的那处弄得更加一塌糊涂。  
零也皱了皱眉头，接过沾着鲜血的密封片，“汝也未免太没有分寸了点。伤口变深、发炎了怎么办？可以等回去取弹片一起取出来，为什么要撕开伤口？“  
薰不甚在意的样子，“零君我说你啊，也就是稍微有些老年人口癖吧？现在这样念念叨叨真的很像长辈。“  
零居高临下地看着他，然后抓住他猛地一提，薰像是一袋米一样被零单手扛在了肩上。薰感觉很丢人，想挣扎又怕扯到伤口，只能口头抗议：“你做什么？放我下来！“他稳稳地扛着薰，一边绕过尸体走过去捡起枪，和琴盒一起提在手里：“吾辈倒是很想抱薰君回去，但是如果那样就没手拿琴盒了，这可是吾辈从小到大一直装琴的琴盒啊。”  
薰有些惊讶，一时间忘记了抵抗，道：“原来零君你真的会拉小提琴？我以为你只是装个样子。”  
零慢悠悠笑道：“伪装肯定要挑自己最拿手的事情来，薰君汝也很明白的吧？”他一手扛着薰，一手提着枪，走出休息室，说：“如果对吾辈的小提琴水平很好奇，就请薰君汝好好养伤，到时候吾辈会来拉琴给汝听的。


End file.
